Anime-Manga Differences
This page lists the differences that occurred during the transition from manga to anime. Censorship * In the manga, when Mizuki throws multiple kunai at Iruka, Iruka pulls a kunai out of his chest.Naruto chapter 1, page 28 In the anime, none of the kunai hit his chest and he pulls a kunai out of his right leg.Naruto episode 1 * In the manga, Ebisu fixes his glasses with the middle finger.Naruto chapter 2, page 05 In the anime, he uses his index finger as well.Naruto episode 2 * In the manga, during the bell test at the Third Training Ground, Sasuke unleashes a barrage of shuriken and kunai that directly impact Kakashi in the face causing blood to spray out from a front angle.Naruto chapter 6, page 09 In the anime, he is pushed aside quickly and only the scene of him viewed from behind is left.Naruto episode 4 * In the manga, after the Demon Brothers capture Kakashi, a silhouette of different body parts being shred apart is shown.Naruto chapter 9, page 22 In the anime, much of the blood and gore is removed.Naruto episode 6 * In the manga, when Kakashi is describing the role of hunter-nin a severed hand is shown.Naruto chapter 16, page 12 In the anime, this is removed.Naruto episode 10 * In the manga, Kaiza has his arms chopped off.Naruto chapter 20, page 17 In the anime, they are instead only broken and burned.Naruto episode 11 * In the anime, Kakashi simply drove his Lightning Cutter onto Haku's chest.Naruto episode 18 However, in the manga, Kakashi's hand went right through his body.Naruto chapter 30, page 16 * In the manga, when Gatō arrives and sees Haku's corpse, he is seen kicking him across the face.Naruto chapter 32, page 07 However in the anime, the kick is not seen, only showing Naruto's look of shock.Naruto episode 19 * In the manga, Zabuza decapitates Gatō to kill him,Naruto chapter 32, page 18 while in the anime, Zabuza cuts him multiple times and Gatō falls off the bridge.Naruto episode 20 * In the manga, when Anko Mitarashi threw a kunai at Naruto and cut his cheek, she licks the blood directly from Naruto's cheek.Naruto chapter 45, page 03 In the anime, she touches it with her fingers.Naruto episode 27 * In the manga, during the preliminary rounds of the Chūnin Exam, Zaku Abumi's right arm is blown off when Shino Aburame uses his bugs to block Zaku's airtubes.Naruto chapter 69, page 20 In the anime, both arms remain attached while only his skin breaks on his arms. * The design of the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu is different in the manga and anime. In the manga, it was a variation of a manji, a Buddhist symbol, but due to its similarity to the swastika, it was altered into an X in the anime. * In the manga, when Kakashi defends Sakura against two Oto-nin, he stabs kunai into their heads.Naruto chapter 116, page 10 In the anime, he simply slashes away with kunai.Naruto episode 68 * In the manga, after Asuma rescues Shikamaru from a group of Oto-nin, he slashes them and punches (using his Chakra Blades as knuckle dusters when doing so) them, leaving their bloody corpses to the floor and he flicks his cigarette into a pool of their blood.Naruto chapter 119, page 8-9In the anime, the brutal assault was censored by Asuma punching them, kicking them and throwing them at each other without any blood or him smoking a cigarette.Naruto episode 70 * In the manga, when Hiruzen Sarutobi raids Orochimaru's lair, there are corpses strung to the walls.Naruto chapter 121, page 09 In the anime, these corpses are replaced with shelves containing jars.Naruto episode 72 * In the manga, when Gaara presses Sakura up against a tree, blood trickles out of her mouth.Naruto chapter 129, page 12 In the anime, this is removed.Naruto episode 76 * In the manga, when young Gaara attempted to cut himself in a flashback, he aimed for his wrist, at the vein.Naruto chapter 129, page 18 In the anime, he aimed only at the back of his hand. * In the manga, when Naruto prevents Kabuto Yakushi from attacking Tsunade, Kabuto's kunai goes through Naruto's hand.Naruto chapter 167, pages 14-15 In the anime, it gets caught between Naruto's fingers.Naruto episode 94 * In the manga, especially in Part I, Naruto and Kiba''Naruto'' chapter 188, page 01 "flip the bird" several times, in the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime they only close their fist and look angry. * In the manga, when Shikamaru Nara gets caught in Tayuya's genjutsu, he sees his skin and flesh melt off his bones.Naruto chapter 208, page 16 In the anime, the entire arm melts away.Naruto episode 122 * In the manga, while Kimimaro's fighting Gaara, Kimimaro's bones came out of his fingertips by dividing his skin on his fingertips.Naruto chapter 215, page 06 In the anime, his bones just emerged from his fingertips. * In the manga, Konohamaru Sarutobi has a sexy jutsu with Sasuke and Sai. In the English version of the manga only the silhouette of the two is visible, in the anime this is taken out. * In the manga, Shikamaru is briefly seen smoking after Asuma's death.Naruto chapter 328, page 16 In the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime, he doesn't smoke, he only carries Asuma's lighter with him; although at a certain moment, visiting Asuma's grave, he leaves a lit cigarette. Other * In the anime, Sasuke, Sakura and their classmates from Team 8 and 10 are introduced at the beginning of the story. In the manga while Sasuke and Sakura first appeared in the third chapter,Naruto chapter 3 the other six were introduced at the beginning of the Chūnin Exams arc.Naruto Manga Chapter 34 * In the manga, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage Residence to steal the Scroll of Seals and is caught by Hiruzen Sarutobi, but escapes by using Sexy Technique.Naruto chapter 1, page 20 In the anime, Hiruzen simply sends out the ninja after Naruto, and is exposed to the Sexy Technique when he refuses to accept Naruto's ninja registration photo. * In the manga, Iruka discards Mizuki's shuriken after he pulls it out of his back,Naruto chapter 1, pages 41-42 but in the anime he throws it back at Mizuki. * In the manga, before battling Zabuza for the first time, Naruto throws two shuriken into the bushes, one of them nearly hitting a snow white rabbit.Naruto chapter 11, pages 14-15 In anime, this was two kunai instead.Naruto episode 6 * In the manga after Kakashi's first encounter with Zabuza, Team 7 attempts to look at his face while he is sleeping.Naruto chapter 16, page 20 In the anime, this event is simply skipped. * In the manga, Chidori surrounds the user's hand in lightning.Naruto chapter 30, page 04 In the anime, it creates lightning in the palm of the user's hand. * In the manga, during the second phase of the Chūnin Exam, Team 8 gets their second scroll from a Konoha team.Naruto chapter 46, page 05 In the anime, it was changed to a team from Amegakure. * In the manga, Jiraiya starts Naruto's training at the Konoha Hot Springs.Naruto chapter 91, page 10 In the anime, he tries to escape from training by attempting to elude him through a series of antics, eventually he trains him nearby a river.Naruto episode 53 * In the manga, Hiashi Hyūga tells Neji the details behind his father's death himself.Naruto chapter 105 In the anime, he hands him a scroll written by his father.Naruto episode 63 * During the Third Hokage's fight with Orochimaru he rams Monkey King: Enma, who has transformed into an adamantine staff, into the Sword of Kusanagi, and his Enma is shown partially reversing the transformation.Naruto chapter 120, page 13 In the anime, this is removed. * In the manga, immediately after ramming his adamantine staff into the Sword of Kusanagi, Hiruzen Sarutobi places exploding tags on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right leg of Tobirama Senju, they are later shown healing while standing.Naruto chapter 120, page 16 In the anime, the tags are placed on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right arm of Tobirama Senju, they are shown healing while lying face down.Naruto episode 71 * In the manga, Hashirama Senju uses the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique.Naruto chapter 122, page 14 In the anime, Tobirama Senju performs it. * In the manga, when Naruto and Gamabunta do the Combination Transformation they transform into a giant fox with a single tail.Naruto chapter 135, page 17 In the anime, they transform into the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.Naruto episode 78 * In the manga, when Jiraiya uses Rasengan on Gantetsu, he also steals his wallet,Naruto chapter 150, page 15 while in the anime, he is given it out of respect.Naruto episode 86 * In the manga, Shikamaru was promoted to a Chūnin at some point before Naruto and Jiraiya returned from their journey of bringing Tsunade back to the village.Naruto chapter 172 In the anime, due to filler episodes taking place first, including the Land of Tea Arc, this was pushed back to after Tsunade had become the Hokage and she was the one who personally informed Shikamaru of his promotion.''Naruto Episode 107 * In the manga, Rock Lee was the one who suggested that Neji accompany the Retrieval Squad after Sasuke.Naruto chapter 182 In the anime, the group encounters Rock Lee and Neji by chance who were talking about the success of Lee's surgery which he had undergone at this point in the anime.Naruto episode 110 * In the manga, when Sakon and Ukon are torn apart and regenerate, the dark tissue leaks out of their body and forms new arms and legs. In the anime, the arms and legs are formed out of their organs. * In the anime, when Neji suggests to Hinata that she go see Naruto off, he is in the middle of sparring with her. In the manga, it is in the middle of his sparring session with Hiashi, and the conversation is much longer, including an appearance from Kiba and Shino.Naruto chapter 238, page 10 * In the manga, when Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, the person he first re-encounters is Kakashi.Naruto chapter 245, page 08 In the anime, he first meets Sakura and Konohamaru.Naruto: Shippūden episode 1 Also, Naruto meets Shikamaru and Temari on the streets in the manga,Naruto chapter 247, page 04 while in the anime he meets them while inside Tsunade's office. * In the manga, Yurika told Tsunade herself about Gaara's kidnapping,Naruto chapter 250, page 18 while in the anime, she handed her the message to read it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 8 * In the manga, Hiruko was a normal puppet,Naruto chapter 265, page 07 in the anime, he was a Human Puppet.Naruto: Shippūden episode 20 * In the manga, none of Chiyo's puppets in White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu were destroyed, however in the anime, at least four were shown being heavily damaged. * In episode 80, Asuma is shown buying flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop after the time skip. In the manga, he bought the flowers before the time skip. * During Naruto's training to add his elemental chakra to the Rasengan, Kakashi takes him to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. In the manga, Ayame is away on a trip and Nishi and Matsu work as her replacements.Naruto chapter 320 In the anime, she has just returned from a trip and has converted the Ramen Bar into a Tsukemen bar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 75 * In the manga, Utakata, the jinchūriki of the Six-Tailed Slug, has already been captured by the time of Akatsuki and Taka's alliance, while in the anime he was captured afterward. * In the manga, Tobi blocks Suigetsu sword with his right arm.Naruto chapter 404, page 12 In the anime, he blocks it with his left arm.Naruto Shippūden episode 142 * In the manga, when decoding Jiraiya's message, Shiho shows the correct way to write 'ta' and the way that Jiraiya did,Naruto chapter 407, page 06 and in the anime Shikamaru does it. In the anime, they also confirm it by comparing the 'ta' with a book containing Jiraiya's writing in it.Naruto: Shippūden episode 154 * In the manga, Pain's Giant Rhino summon first appeared in during the invasion of Konoha.Naruto chapter 425, page 13 In the anime, he summoned it during the fight with Jiraiya.Naruto: Shippūden episode 131 * In the manga, in chapter 450 when Sasuke and his team were ready to head to Konoha, Suigetsu already had his Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō back and he was wearing a robe. In the anime, he was seen coming back with Zabuza'a Kubikiribōchō retrived and wearing his regular purple shirt.Naruto: Shippūden episode 178 * In the manga, Ino's first thought about Katsuyu was that the slug was part of the enemy during Pain's invasion.Naruto chapter 425, page 14 In the anime, this incident happened earlier during the Three-Tails Arc, when four divisions of Katsuyu appeared in time to help the sealing team by giving them an extra supply of chakra. Ino and Hinata, who did not recognize her, were initially alarmed but Sakura explained who she was to them. * In the manga, when Naruto uses Wind Release: Rasenshuriken against the Six Paths of Pain, the focus is on him. In the anime, the focus changes to Sakura and Kō Hyūga, who describes to her the appearance of the technique Naruto is about to use, which Sakura recognizes. * In the manga, Human Path throws Animal Path away from the Rasenshuriken blast after grabbing hold of the back of her cloak collar.Naruto chapter 432, page 05 In the anime, it is by the front of her cloak collar.Naruto Shippūden episode 164 * In the manga, Naruto teaches Konohamaru the Rasengan before the time skip.Naruto chapter 428, page 04 In the anime, he teaches it after the timeskip.Naruto: Shippūden episode 161 * In the manga, Nagato deflects the Amegakure and Root kunai on his right.Naruto chapter 447, page 02 In the anime he deflects them from his left.Naruto: Shippūden episode 173 * In the anime, Tokuma Hyūga and Ranka are introduced after the Kage Summit.Naruto chapter 489 In the anime, they're introduced before.Naruto: Shippūden episode 198 Animation Errors and Changes * In the manga, when Kakashi tells Zabuza that his future is death, he has only his Sharingan eye open''Naruto'' chapter 29, Page 19, in the anime both eyes open.Naruto episode 17 * In the anime, Zabuza's flak jacket design was altered''Naruto'' chapter 29, Page 13 by adding metal with the Kirigakure village symbol under each shoulder.Naruto episode 17 * In the manga, up until the second part of the Chūnin Exams, Neji's hair tie was higher up, right at the base of his head.Naruto chapter 36, page 16 In the anime, it was much lower.Naruto episode 22 * In the manga, during the preliminaries matches of the second part of the exams, Orochimaru is seen with a Konoha headband,Naruto chapter 65, page 19 a jacket with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the arm,Naruto chapter 67, page 15 and Konoha flack jacket,Naruto chapter 68, page 4 despite being disguised to a sound jōnin. * In the manga, when Yamato suppresses the Naruto's four-tailed form with Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands there are 10 pillars.Naruto chapter 296 In the anime there are eleven.Naruto: Shippūden episode 43 * In the manga, the triangle on Hidan's Jashin amulet points up,Naruto chapter 312 while in the anime, it points down.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 * In episode 80, when the lower portion of Pain's face is shown, he does not have his two lip piercings. * In the manga, Konan's eyes are shown to be a light greyish-blue with golden hints, and her eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes.Naruto chapter 363 In the anime, her eyes are depicted as a deep shade of amber, and her eyelashes are shown to be three distinctive lines.Naruto: Shippūden episode 125 * In the manga, a young Gamabunta is shown to not have had a scar on his left eye when sitting next to Jiraiya.Naruto chapter 376, page 10 In the anime, he has a scar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 127 * In the manga, Yahiko's eyes are blue,Naruto chapter 442, splash page but in the anime, they are brown.Naruto: Shippūden episode 128 * In the manga, the Preta Path of pain has six piercings below its mouth.Naruto chapter 377, page 01 In the anime, it only has five. * In the anime, the Naraka path's original body, while still alive, is shown outside, while in the manga, he was in the sewers. * In the anime, the Asura Path's original body, while still alive, is shown wearing a rice hat, while in the manga, his bare forehead and crown of the head are shown. * In the anime, the Sannin's actions during the Second Shinobi World War are incorrectly stated to have occurred during the Third Shinobi World War. * In the episode 128 in a scene Tsunade is shown wearing her shuriken holster on her right leg, then later in a single scene it is shown on her left leg.Scene where Jiraiya decides to stay with the Ame Orphans * In the anime, Hanzō's eyes are not alike as the ones drawn in the manga. * In the manga Kushina's hair is shown to fall down almost to her ankles.Naruto chapter 382, page 11 In the anime, Kushina's hair falls to her waist.Naruto: Shippūden episode 128 * In the end of episode 132, when all Six Paths of Pain are shown, all have clean and whole cloaks. In the beginning of the next episode, the cloaks of Animal Path, Preta Path and Human Path are still bloody and ragged after Jiraiya's swords. * In the manga, members of the Uchiha clan are shown to have strange facial markings.Naruto chapter 398, page 18 In the anime only one of the members retains part of their distinct facial markings.Naruto: Shippūden episode 140 * In the manga, the colour of Killer Bee's tattoo's are black. In the anime, their colour is blue. * After Asura Path dodges Kakashi's Lightning Cutter, Deva Path can be seen with no piercings on his nose.Naruto: Shippūden episode 159 * In the manga, when the Naraka Path asks Ebisu about Naruto's whereabouts, there are flashbacks from various points of the series, showing how people in Konoha came to care about Naruto. In the anime, the only flashbacks are about things relating to Ebisu, Naruto and Konohamaru, and the rest are first shown when Naruto returns to the village after his talk with Nagato. * In the anime, when Hinata opened her eyes and saw Neji, his headband was white. In the next scene, it was black.Naruto: Shippūden episode 169 * In the manga, Maki's facial marks are dark red.Naruto chapter 270, page 01 In the anime, the marks are purple.Naruto: Shippūden episode 12 * In the anime, Sasuke was seen using his Sharingan with three tomoes,Naruto: Shippūden episode 196 despite only awakening it during his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End.Naruto episode 133 * In the anime, Kurotsuchi has black eyes,Naruto: Shippūden episode 199 not pink eyes like in the manga.Naruto chapter 489, page 03 * In the manga, when Danzō first reveals a Sharingan, the eye looks unhealthy, having a dark sclera.Naruto chapter 455, page 17 In the anime, the sclera is white. * In the manga, Darui's eyebrows are blond.Naruto chapter 489, page 02 In the anime, his eyebrows are dark brown. * In episode #203, the Sage of the Six Paths is shown with a red-coloured Rinnegan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 203 * In episode #203, Madara Uchiha is shown with a light blue-coloured Sharigan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 203 References Category:Naruto